starwarsrpgtheforcefandomcom-20200215-history
Darth Radhus (Timeline B)
Darth Radhus was a frequently appearing Sith in the Sith War and Shade RPGs. She was the one time love of Darth Morgoth, and was the one who brought him to the darkside. Background Radhus' past was shrouded in mystery. Her random appearance at a dueling arena suggests she intentionally knew her first master (in the 4thSithwar rpg, at the very least) would be present. Radhus clearly lacks trust for those who know more than her, and has killed her fair share of superiors. While she temporarily was involved with the Jedi Order along side Thrax, she quickly grew enraged upon his disappearance and this set off a great deal of (from what it would seem) deeply rooted emotions. Radhus began behaving illogically, possibly due to a literal snap of her mental senses. This resulted in her undoing. Involvement In the 4th Sith War, Radhus was a primary player until Fallen (the rper behind her) was absent. She resulted in a genocidal attack on Coruscant and fell in love with Darth Morgoth. Her (as a result of Fallen's) abscence was explained in a retcon, in which she became enraged at the Jedi council and killed, at most, two members. Her role in the time between up until Shade is primarily left in shadows, but may be explained later. In Shade, Radhus was thrust back in and continually just managing to survive. Her fighting with Zyka increased, and what mental stability she had gained with Thrax was clearly shown to be lost. After once again splitting paths with a greatly changed Thrax, Radhus officially lost mental stability, and attempted to take over a ship in a desperate measure to take on a Republic warship. She was chased to a moon, and killed by Zyka Solo in a tense fight. Meanwhile, Thrax was chasing a vision of a lightsided Radhus. The lightsided Radhus appeared to be no more than a dream or vision, and Zyka decapitated Radhus. Strategy Radhus' partially plant like physiology enables her to be weaker to fire. Her use of the rakghoul disease by physical contact makes use of longer ranged weaponry or combat droids an ideal. Quotes "You don't deserve the name Koland" "I'll do it myself" "Of course, master..." Trivia Radhus originally was imagined as having simply a pony tail and no other hair. Later on, she was given a full set of hair. Radhus' death was primarily a result of in-group fighting. Her death, however, was planned earlier on, but its rather hastiness was brought on by fighting. Radhus uttered the line "You don't deserve the name Koland" at Zyka Solo in their final duel. It is possibly an implication of their fates being more closely tied or may simply have been a taunt to throw Zyka off. It is believed that, in a present retcon for Zyka's clones, Radhus will make, at the very least, a cameo -- due to her nature of causing trouble for Zyka. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Characters